ain’t no sunshine
by gmbn6077
Summary: It’s their senior year of high school. Fitz is the school jock and Olivia is the new girl.


Chapter 1

Fitz wakes up to his blaring alarm clock. He tries to shut it off but there's someone in the way. She starts to wake up.

"Heather, you need to go. I have to get ready for school soon and I don't want my parents knowing that you were here. I'll text you later." Fitz said as he was getting out of bed and started putting on his boxers.

He had no interest in talking to her again but he needed her to leave.

"It's Holly you jackass." 

She gets out of his bed and furiously starts putting on her clothes.

They get dressed in silence and Fitz escorts her to the front door. She gives Fitz the bird as she walks towards her car parked at the end of his driveway. 

"Bye Heather."

"It's Hol-, nevermind i'm not gonna even try. Fuck you dickwad." she says aggressively.

"You already did." Fitz yells back cheekily as he shuts the door.

"Harrison owes me 10 bucks." he thought.

Harrison bet him yesterday at the party that he couldn't bag the hot blonde standing by the pool table. As per usual, all Fitz had to do was turn on the Grant charm and smile and then the next thing he could remember was _whatever her name was _sticking her tongue down his throat and asking what his address was.

Fitz is notoriously known for sleeping around and partying and if Fitz shows up at a party then that means that Harrison isn't that far behind him.

They first met in Ms. Johnson's first grade class, they've been conjoined at the hip. They joined the football and baseball team together. While Fitz is quarterback, Harrison is his number one go-to as a wide receiver. And when Fitz is throwing heat on the mound, Harrison is behind the plate calling the pitches. And when they started attending high school, they tried out together and made varsity football and baseball their sophomore year.

Ever since freshmen year, between Fitz's swagger and intelligence and Harrison's smoothness and confidence, girls have been throwing themselves at them left and right. Fitz and Harrison never stayed with the same girl for more than a couple of weeks.

Fitz quickly sprints back up the stairs to his bedroom and starts getting ready. It's his first day of senior year and he doesn't want to be late.

Although he never admits it because he has a reputation to uphold at school but even though he messes around with a lot of girls, school will always come first before any of them. He's hoping to get accepted in Harvard and pursue his love of law. He loves going to school in Santa Barbara but he wouldn't mind a change in climate and people. He has passed all of his previous classes with A's and is at number 2 in his class rank.

Fitz finishes getting dressed and starts heading to his car, he passes his parents on the way out but doesn't acknowledge them. His relationship with them has been strained for a long time. Both of his parents are doctors and rarely make an effort to set aside time for him or come support him at any of his sports games.

Fitz gets to school and meets up with Harrison and his other friends outside of his first hour class.

"What's up Fitz? I saw that you left the party early yesterday with blondie." said Harrison in a knowing tone.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me, where's my 10 bucks?" Fitz smirked as he held out his left hand for Harrison to put the money into. 

"When are you gonna learn Har? All I gotta do is smile a couple of times and tell her that i'm on the football team." Fitz said smugly as Harrison slapped the 10 dollar bill into his palm. 

"Alright calm down Jimmy Garapolo, we get it, you're hot shit." said Harrison jokingly.

"Tell me something I don't know." Fitz quipped back.

Before Harrison could reply, the bell rang. 

"Better hurry Har, I don't want you missing out on your pottery time." Fitz teased. Harrison jokingly took ceramics freshmen year but surprisingly liked it so he's been taking it ever since. Fitz enjoys making fun of him for it whenever he gets the chance.

"Fuck you, when i'm done making my vase, i'm sure as hell not giving it to you." Harrison said sarcastically.

"Aww where else am I going to put my flowers in."

"Up your ass."

Fitz chuckles when he hears Harrison's comment as he's walking into class. The teacher walks in right as he finds a desk to sit in.

"Welcome to Criminal Justice, this is an elective class so that means that you chose to be here. I expect all of you to be interested and engaged for the whole trimester. I'm your teacher, Mr. Beene and this class will work you to the bone but if you put in effort, than it won't as that bad."

The door opens and someone that Fitz does not recognize walks in. He's grown up with the majority of the people in his grade and knows them fairly well but he doesn't remember seeing her anywhere.

"Sorry i'm late, I kind of got lost, the school map is very confusing." she said nervously. It was her first day and being late to her very first class was something she was trying to avoid.

"It's no problem, since you seem like you're new, would you like to introduce yourself?" Mr. Beene asked.

"Yeah sure. I'm Olivia. Pope."

**A/N:**

**Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. This is my very first story and I hope you're liking it so far. Till next time...**


End file.
